


A New World Order

by yujacheong



Category: Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Alternate Universe - Post-Apocalypse, Gen, Inspired by The Girl with All the Gifts (2016), Pandemics, Survival Horror
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-06
Updated: 2020-05-06
Packaged: 2021-03-02 04:14:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 391
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23965198
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yujacheong/pseuds/yujacheong
Summary: Rey is the first of a new era for humanity.They were afraid of her, the teachers, and they made her afraid of herself.It wasn’t intentional. They did their best, really they did. They taught her to read, to write, to do sums. They taught her all the fairy stories, and they taught her the history of the world. This was how she first learned that the world had ended.
Relationships: Sheev Palpatine & Rey
Comments: 1
Kudos: 6
Collections: Three Day Rental: A Horror Themed Flash Exchange Round 1





	A New World Order

**Author's Note:**

  * For [inquisitor_tohru](https://archiveofourown.org/users/inquisitor_tohru/gifts).



They were afraid of her, the teachers, and they made her afraid of herself.

It wasn’t intentional. They did their best, really they did. They taught her to read, to write, to do sums. They taught her all the fairy stories, and they taught her the history of the world. This was how she first learned that the world had ended.

“They’ve been infected since infancy. We don’t know why they don’t show signs of cognitive decline,” whispered one teacher into the ear of another. They thought she would not be able to hear, but her senses had always been keener than they knew. “It’s _unnatural_.”

The teachers looked at Rey and shuddered. They thought she was a monster; she could see the fear and disgust in their eyes.

The Facility was part-prison, part-behavioral experiment. After the contagion had spread unchecked across the Earth, a few uninfected survivors had walled themselves in with Rey and the others, the children with the contagion inside of them. They wanted to see if the children could be taught to control themselves.

Taught not to succumb to the bloodlust brought on by the contagion and kill without mercy until their own lives were utterly spent.

That wasn’t to be…at least not as they had intended. The Facility was overrun by the contagion at last. “Humanity will die out,” wailed the teachers when they understood their failure. When they understood that they themselves would also die.

But Rey knew the teachers were wrong. The kind of human that the teachers had been, yes, they would die out. The infected would kill them all. But the kind of human that Rey was – a new, stronger, more resilient breed of human – would thrive on a wild, empty Earth.

The infected were never driven to kill one another, you see.

And now she was free of The Facility, free to wander. Free to seek out her grandfather. Her grandfather – the great scientist who had bio-engineered the contagion which brought about the end of everything that had come before…and a new beginning.

“You are the first of a new world order, Rey,” he said, voice hollow and dry from behind the self-containment suit which protected him from the contagion. He opened his arms.

Rey closed her eyes, wept her happy tears and surrendered herself to her grandfather’s embrace.


End file.
